


Estrella

by yunnmello



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese joven tenía algo que atraía a los demás, fuera al lugar que fuera. Tal vez la causa era su extraña apariencia que causaba que todos viraran hacía él extrañados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrella

Ese joven tenía algo que atraía a los demás, fuera al lugar que fuera. Tal vez la causa era su extraña apariencia que causaba que todos viraran hacía él extrañados.

Detrás de sus ojeras, cabello desaliñado y esa postura despreocupada, escondía un intelecto mayor al común; tenía una personalidad fuera de lo convencional para un chico de su edad.

Conservaba su infantil inocencia; adoraba los dulces, en especial los cubos de azúcar, a los que les tenía una extraña afición. Prueba de ello son los momentos que llenaba su taza de té con ellos.

Su ropa era muy sencilla, al igual que todo lo que a este hombre describía. Sin embargo, tenía una estrella que alumbraba a cualquiera, que los atraía y al mismo tiempo alejaba por su luz. Que enamoraba e hipnotizaba, pero poco a poco se había necesaria para tu vida cotidiana.

Nunca imaginarías, con sólo verle una vez, que el más listo detective del mundo era él. Intentaba resolver el Kira, sin embargo un error de cálculos le costó la vida.

Unos adolescentes denominados sucesores vencieron a aquél asesino, sin embargo nunca lograron igualar al _L_ , mucho menos reemplazar ese lugar vacío.

Así, su luz se extinguió de nuestras vidas; era el único con el resplandor necesario para hacerte continuar el camino de la vida, que con su muerte demostró que el mundo es un gran lugar para explorar, disfrutar y luchar por nunca dejarse dominar.


End file.
